Sister Holidays/Future Plans
As of the 23rd of March, 2018, Night★Fury Warrior has begun a side-series set in the same universe as Sister Knights. The second side-story has been started on the 1st of April, 2018. Since Episode VII began, plans right up to Episode XII have been made. The enemies, the deaths, and various other aspects have been planned right up to Episode XII and onwards to a planned Story 13. Along with the side-series, an entire stand-alone series based after Story 13 revolving around Stella Khai & Crystal Khai is also planned. This series will likely contain a full 12 Episodes, much like the original. A standalone story has been started on the 15th of November, 2018. It won't be interacting with the main series (Though the characters may appear in the main series). The third side-story has been started on the 10th of January, 2019. It will focus on Jane and Sonia aiding the crew of the Harekaze in the Wake. The fourth side-story has been started on the 20th of February, 2019. It's based during the events of Episodes 10-12. The fifth side-story was started on the 27th of August, 2019. It follows a girl from New Zealand who suddenly appears in the Dream Realm in an unexpected way. Rewrite Notes As of June 2017, Night★Fury Warrior and Blooded Reaper have recorded a reading of the series, and Night is currently using the recordings to help rewrite and fix the stories. The following notes include changes that have already been made, and changes/fixes that are still planned. Changes Already Made * The Night Fury is bigger than the standard Herald-class, now being 38 metres long rather than 28. It also has a class 1 hyperdrive. * Star Trek ships are from the Kelvin Timeline * The reprise of Let It Go sung by Anna in Episode IV is now Wings, from the RWBY OST. (Though RWBY as a show doesn't exist in this world, so it's played off as if Elsa made it up) * The Minecast family name has been changed to Caster Changes To Be Made * In Re-edit, put underlines under Sector names. * In SH1, Anakin should already know Elsa and Anna, and maybe Vestara and Kairi due to Origin stories * Fix dates (Review timeline for help) * Fix issues pointed out in recordings * Add Sebastian * Various other fixes * Change stealth shields to cloaking devices * Fix "SBC Glocken" to "The SBC Glocken" in SK7 * In SH6, everyone was revived due to the Blooded Reaper, as a test for the Virtcast. * When Stella hits Rika in SK7, it's supposed to have an effect on Rika in the real world. * FIX PARAGRAPHS and grammar * Fix any fights with normal SW characters; The Virtcast and Sleeping Knights are supposed to be elite yet they struggle as a group. Guess that means their normal enemies are extremely good. * Remove any reference to the time dilation between realms * Fix references to Melody Arendelle and Crystal Khai in SK8 (Melody now has long white hair with purple eyes, and Crystal now has long black hair with brown eyes) * Rivatha is not the first Warrior Queen of Qeios * (N/A, decided to keep the name BRS) Change any references to Black★Rock Shooter in Sister Holidays to Dark★Stone Blaster * Remove reference to Sword Art Online in Episode I. The SAO anime/manga/light novels don't exist in-universe anymore. * Ahsoka shouldn't become Clarissa's Padawan in Ep4. Due to the mismatch of canon between the EU and Disney, the book titled Ahsoka is canon in the SH timeline. * In Episode II, remove the part of the 'no attachments' rule being abolished. It doesn't make sense in the context. * When refering to Jedi Vestara as her alternate name, it's spelt Savara Raine. This is also the case for Savara in Episode II. (Savara Rein can remain with her incorrect spelling) * Add the pre-written "Stella's Nightmare" bonus scene to Episode 7. * Add the rewrtitten time travel scenes for Episodes 2 and 3. * Add references to Amea and The Lost Princess in SK7. * Change Dragonborn to Dragonblood. * Remove references to Princesses Anna and Elsa from SH1 being Anna and Elsa. * Rebecca and Sarah need a reason they go to the Dream Realm in SH2. Either some traumatic shit has to happen in the couple hours between everyone going home after hanging out with said two sisters and them all going to the Sleep (which requires a full rewrite of their personalities in the story) or make it so they were already going there but hadn't met the others until now. * Make Sonia and Stella struggle more in 'Death Star Assault' and 'An Interstellar Shooter.' * Change references to generic lightsabre-resistant material to votrum. (Votrum ore is found only on Earth and is used heavily by Montana's Royal Guard) * Replace any reference to Earthen (mainly Qeios) forces using blasters with them using live-action firearms. (Excluding off-world Clone War skirmishes) * Episode III, the Empire uses both V-Wings and Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors. * We totally need Mace Windu to say Motherfucker at some point. (Mace Windu in actuality is genuinely Samuel L Jackson's dream realm self.) * In the Dream Realm, until Jane marries Sonia, officially she has to go by Jane Arendelle as a royal of Arendelle. She tends to use Lante anyway, despite this rule. * In Episode 6, Lyla uses her semblance on the Lost Tribe when her and Vestara are running away. * Instead of both being Dragonblood and Wolfblood, Jaina Rhile is Dragonblood and Heather Rhile is Wolfblood in SH. * Use the Wolfblood and Dragonblood powers in more fights when possible, as well as fixing existing fights so Heather doesn't become a dragon. * Fix SH5's dates. After destroying the Death Star it becomes 0 ABY. Also fix Vestara's POV stuff. Stella would have already been born if the dates get fixed. (Basically EpV needs huge repairs) * Change F-35s in SK7 to the fighters from Gen:LOCK. (Let's call it an F-66 G3N L-0K Interceptor, F-66 for short.) * Instead of simply being injected with Skywalker blood, Cierra is literally infused with Skywalker DNA in Episode V. That's why her Skywalker heritage becomes so strong. * In Episode X, acknowledge the fact that Stella’s tone of voice gradually becomes more lively and closer to her Wake-self while talking to Ruby. * Episode X, Medoua is +11 hours from Arendelle/Qeios, so Yuko and Kae would technically be attending a night school because that’s when they’d awaken. (Sleeping at 9 PM example: 10AM+1=11AM+11= 10 PM) * Remove any mention of Stella's Rock Cannon shooting literal rocks. * The reason there was no record of Abeloth in the Clone Wars is because any mention of her was erased along with information about Kesh in Episode 3. (Episode 2 reference) * The darksabre used by Rivatha and Sonia was made specifically for the Qeian rulers, much like the Elven sword. It's a near-exact copy of the Darksabre used by the Mandalorian Vizsla clan. * In Episode V when getting Allana, they went to 56 ABY instead to get a 20-year-old Allana Djo Solo. They also run into a 13-year-old Val Solo, but don't know her. * Remove Jagged Fel from EpV. * Vestara Khai's (Virtcast) eyes glow red when she's using her full power or when she's really angry. This is how Stella got her glowing eyes. Vestara got it from the sheer power that is passed down her bloodline. * Chris has blue eyes, instead of brown. He also has the same eye flame, though he doesn't activate it as much as she does. * Tarev has Green eyes, and Savara has Blue eyes. * Sarah Lionsuki has Brown eyes. * Abeloth can only use the forms of people who she has consumed, which means technically she can't be Kiarna. What she could theoretically do, it devour a person from Remnant who has a power of illusions to make herself seem like Kiarna. * Lightsabres are actually extremely effective against Stella since they burn the regenerative cells around the wound, which means it takes a lot longer for her to heal lightsabre wounds. So by cauterising the wound it actually severely damages her ability to heal. * Replace Darth Vader in most scenes with Inquisitors. * Replace Qeian TIEs with TIE Defender Elites. * In E3, Sith Vestara is forcing her accent when disguising as Jedi Vestara and the others notice. * When Lyla joins Stella in fighting Luke at the end of 8, she returned her hair to its original black and also cut it. (Then fix 9 to say she grew it out long again) * Felix is pretty much the only person who calls the Yuuzhan Vong “the Vong” (calling them the Vong is actually really offensive). * Add Katooni and Petro's last names: Katooni Ashner and Petro Javin (Source: Episode XI). * Make more references to Vemidra Eps 7,8 and 9. * Fix Stella and Felix's sabres to be called broadsabres. * Fix Episode X, Felix was indeed shaped into a Yuuzhan Vong before Stella rescued him. * Episode 9, Rika doesn’t properly kiss Shaun on the lips until after escaping Stella, and it’s more of a big deal. Also when she kisses him in the Wake, that’s his first kiss ever there so he reacts much more strongly. (She doesn’t do it before her statement so fix that) * Episode 7, Sonia's first appearance is mentioning her flying a Qeios-class starfighter, however the section before that identifies it as a Q-675YA. Fix that. * Episode 4 Onwards, Elsa uses Elsa's Frozen II outfit from through most of the movie (Not her final Spirit outfit) * SHS S1 should be in 2007. Elsa entered school a year earlier than the others so technically her being in Year 9 is stil correct. * Shouldn't be able to exit or enter hyperspace within atmosphere, so fix any references to this happening. * It makes no sense why Abeloth can't return with Kiarna out, especially with the previous point of Abeloth not being able to truly be Kiarna. * Alice-class Attack Cruisers were used by the Qeios Empire exclusively during Episode 1, but were largly phased out and replaced by Venators for Episode 2, and simply used as support cruisers. * Lyla was on Dathomir during Grevious' attack and helped Ventress fight the Separatists. She managed to survive by escaping when she realised her 'sisters' were being overrun. The reason Ventress is hunting her in 3 is because she views Lyla as a traitor to the Nightsisters * In Episode 3, when Vestara was in 42 ABY, she actually really enjoyed pretending to be the character she adored so much in Star Wars: Vestara Khai. * Ep3, either remove the Nebula-class, or make it a Qeian ship. * Change the whole Chris absorbs Dark Chris scene in EpIV, it makes no sense. Maybe Stella or Crystal come back to prevent him from killing himself and instead uses her power to eliminate the darkness...or just something about the Force relating to them. Like maybe when the time travel power hit Stella in 66 ABY it created affects all throughout time that allowed Stella to subconsciously put history on the path that led to that moment. * Stella is technically born in the wrong year, so a way to fix it which will also fix Vestara having to fight while pregnant in EpV, is they intentionally sent her and Chris back a year so she has Stella and by the time TSW comes around, Ves can fight him with nothing holding her back * Technically 0 BBY and 0 ABY are the same year, so fix all the dates to match the Dream timeline a year earlier to Wake timeline than it currently is. (Eg: 2054 will be 18 ABY, instead of 17 ABY) This basically means most stories and events ABY actually have to be moved back a year, changing the entire timeline. (Also Story 13 remains 66 ABY, alos being moved back a year) * Elsa has a 2036 Chevrolet Allurant LTD in Episode IV/V. * Stella is still a Padawan to Ahsoka in Episode 7, as she graduates in 19 ABY. * Rewrite Sonia vs Luke’s gang in 7, have her get a bit more beat up. * In Sonia’s nightmare, instead of a rapier, she has Herdir Magol -o i Qeios. * Make Sonia and Jane's relationship more detailed in 7, like a flashback to their childhood before returning to the Sleep after the Nightmare or something.